


Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [14]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Rescue, Cats, Dogs, Established Relationship, Injured Clint, M/M, Naming Pets After Avengers, Phil Meeting Lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: For the ImagineClintCoulson Prompt:“Put that away you don’t know where it’s been.”





	Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me

The first time Phil met Lucky, he had only been the slightest bit nervous. He and Clint had only been dating a couple weeks and they were both itching to have a night together at Clint’s place, which meant Phil needed to meet Lucky. Phil was very well aware of how much Clint loved that dog and he wanted Lucky to like him. 

They’d met up in the park, Phil waiting on a bench near the area where dogs could be let off their leashes, a bag of treats in his pocket for just in case. He’d heard Clint and Lucky coming before he saw them and watched with a small smile on his face as they raced closer. 

“Aw, Lucky, no. We want to make a good first impression.” 

The one-eyed dog stopped short and looked up at his owner, tongue lolling out the corner of his mouth. Clint just rolled his eyes and patted him on the head and finally spotted Phil on the bench. 

After waving, Phil waited for Clint and Lucky to reach him before kneeling down and letting Lucky sniff his hand. Clint’s eyes sparkled joyously as he watched Lucky lap at Phil’s fingers before moving forward for ear scritches. Phil gave them eagerly and smiled brightly up at Clint.

“Success?”

Clint set Lucky loose in the dog park and reeled Phil in for a kiss. “Success.” One hand moved to circle Phil’s waist, pausing at the crinkle from the treat bag. “What’s in your pocket?”

Phil felt his cheeks heat up. “Nothing.” 

A kiss on the cheek was used as a distraction so deft fingers could lift the bag out of Phil’s pocket. “Treats? You brought treats? Phil, were you worried?”

Cheeks warming, Phil grabbed the bag of treats back and stared out at where the dogs were all running around. “Of course not.”

Clint’s arm found its place back around Phil’s waist and he leaned in against Phil. “You totally were.” 

When Phil looked over into Clint’s eyes he could see how they shone with warmth and happiness. “Okay, maybe I was nervous. But only a little.”

“Aww, Phil. Lucky adored you.” Clint called the dog over and clipped the leash to his collar. “And he would like it if you came home with us.” One hand dropped to pet Lucky’s ears. “And had dinner. Right, Luck?” 

Phil couldn’t stop smiling and stepped into Clint’s space to kiss him. “Just dinner?”

Smiling against Phil’s lips, Clint stole one more kiss. “Well spending the night is already happening.” 

Taking Clint’s hand, Phil walked with him out of the park. “Good. I’ve got make sure Lucky gets his treats.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A year later and Clint was laid up with a couple of broken ribs which meant they were both on medical leave and Phil was the one taking Lucky for his walks. Clint had tried a couple of times, and even though Lucky was usually pretty well behaved, one instance of tugging on the leash had Clint wincing in pain.

It had rained pretty much all day and when Phil had come home, he’d been dreading taking Lucky out. Thankfully, it seemed like the rain was holding off for a little while, and they were on their way back when Lucky caught the scent of something interesting in an alley. 

He whined and pulled at the leash and Phil sighed. “Come on, Lucky. Let’s go home.”

Lucky wasn’t deterred and continued pulling until Phil followed him into the alley. Phil let him sniff around for a minute or two until he heard a rumble of thunder and began trying to urge Lucky out of the alley again. “Lucky, please.” 

Lucky let out a low woof and pawed at a bag of trash. “No, no trash. I am not giving you a bath tonight.” 

Tail wagging like crazy, Lucky continued to paw at the trash until he let out a yelp and jumped back, making Phil trip back himself. “Lucky! Enough! Time to go!” 

The dog would not be convinced and went right back to the spot. The rain had started coming down and Phil was annoyed and frustrated and was about to get down on his knees next to Lucky to find out what was so damn interesting when Lucky picked something up and brought it to Phil.

Phil studied the muck covered thing in Lucky’s mouth and startled when he saw it was moving. “Luck, put that back. You don’t know where it’s been. Or what it even is.”

Lucky dropped the dirty thing at Phil’s feet and gave it a nudge before looking up at Phil. Taking a deep breath, Phil knelt and poked at the thing and heard a hiss and saw a tiny paw swipe at him. 

“A cat? You found a cat?” Lucky wagged his tail and continued to stare up at Phil, looking down at the tiny kitten every so often. The rain started to come down harder and Phil made a snap decision and scooped up the kitten in his free hand and jogged with Lucky back to the apartment. 

When they got back to the apartment they found Clint pacing the living room, bow in hand. The moment they walked through the door, he strode over and kissed Phil hard. “Where the hell have you two been?” 

There was a flash of lightning and loud crack of thunder, and Phil just wrapped an arm around Clint and shifted the shivering bundle in his hands. “Lucky found something.”

The kitten let out a pitiful meow and Clint’s face softened. “Damn. Now I can’t even be mad.” He took the kitten from Phil and pointed toward the bedroom. “Go change. I’ll start cleaning up this little thing.” 

Phil padded toward their room, happy to let Clint take over. He’d made it to the door when Clint called out. “Take Lucky, too. He looks ready to shake himself dry.”

Lucky was standing at the door, and Clint had been right, he was definitely on the verge of giving a big shake. “Come on, troublemaker.” 

After getting Lucky, mostly, dry and changing into some warm, soft sweats, Phil came back and found Clint standing at the sink doing his best to get the kitten clean. 

Stepping up behind Clint, Phil pressed a kiss just below his ear. “What’s the prognosis.”

“He’s cold and hungry. And very very tiny. But a fighter.” Clint hauled the kitten out of the sink and wrapped him in a towel, one finger petting his head. “Get me some milk and an eye dropper? I think this little guy has earned some warm milk.”

Phil fetched what Clint asked for and they brought the kitten over to the couch to try and get him to eat. Phil looked at the soft golden fur and tiny pink nose and felt his heart melt. “We’re keeping him, aren’t we?”

Clint leaned into Phil’s shoulder. “You really expect me to give this little guy up? Are you going to be the one to break it to Lucky?”

The dog looked up at the sound of his name, and let out a quiet bark before going back to sleep. 

“What are we going to name him?”

Grinning, Clint fed the kitten a few more droplets of milk. “Dare you to name him Steve or Cap.” 

Phil rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Come on, Phil. Look at him. Blond, skinny, and a fighter. This kitten is literally Steve. You watch, he’ll get better and end up weighing 20 pounds and being massive.”

“Fine. We can call him Cap, but not Steve. That’s just too weird.”

Clint settled back against Phil with only a slight wince and held out the wrapped bundle of kitten. “Here, you feed him. Pretty sure Lucky was trying to make sure you had a pet anyway. That dog is too smart sometimes.”

Phil took the kitten and loosened the towel around it a little so he could pet him. He looked over at Lucky, who was watching them both and couldn’t help but smile. “You know, I think you’re right.”


End file.
